


To Bring the Walls Down

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Denial, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: It is a sin for a brother to lie with his sister, but they have never lain together, not truly, they haven't even kissed. Sansa can fool herself that this does not count.





	To Bring the Walls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the valar_morekinks prompt: "Robb/Sansa, frottage & overstimulation. It feels like less of a sin."

She gasps as he slams her up against the heavy oaken door, his body, thick and firm covering hers and she arches toward him, rubbing her thigh between his legs. “Sansa,” he gasps, words beyond even him and then she makes a little noise of surprise as he grasps her by the hips and hoists her up.

She clings to his shoulders for balance, her long legs wrapping so easily around his waist and she moans as she feels him slot into position, her skirts up about her thighs as the line of his cock presses against the slit in her underthings, barely restrained by his own breeches. Sansa whimpers as she squirms against the length of it, desperate for him to pierce her, but also terrified.  _He feels so big_ , she thinks. He's seen her brother before, accidentally, walked in on him naked in the godswood and taking himself in hand. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't make herself look away. When he spent across the rocks she couldn't help thinking about how much she wanted to lick his seed up. She thinks about him fucking her all the time, sneaking into her room at night and taking her maidenhead for his own, but she knows they could never do that to their family.

“That's it, Sansa,” Robb whispers into her neck, his breath hot against her cool skin, the heavy wool and leather he wears clashing delightfully with her soft linen and velvet. She squeezes her legs around him tight and he groans, then bites her neck, making her cry out.

“Robb,” she gasps and she means to tell him to stop as he sucks hard and fast at her skin, and she knows he'll leave a mark, a purple bruise all but branding his name upon her. She knows how dangerous that is, and yet she wants it, she wants to be claimed. She wants to be his. She never will be; Father will find her a man to wed and then she will be sent away, but she wants it now, however she can have it. “Oh please,” she moans, thrusting against the length of him helplessly, her nipples rubbing through her gown against his chest, “oh  _Robb_ –”

“That's it, San. C'mon, rub that sweet little cunny of yours on me,” he whispers against her skin before going back to his kissing and biting. She makes a choked noise.

“Robb – gods – your cock, I want–”

“I know,” he whispers, his hands digging into her hips.  _But I can't_ , he need not say. It is a sin for a brother to lie with his sister, but they have never lain together, not truly, they haven't even kissed. Sansa can fool herself that this does not count. She can still be a good daughter, a dutiful wife, the lady of a Great House. Her beloved brother would never dishonour her. She knows, that to most people, to any future husband of hers or wife of his or above all else, their parents, the distinction would be quite arbitrary, but still – the Mother may have mercy on them both.

She whimpers as she rocks back against him as hard as she can, biting her lip to smother cries of pleasure. She groans and moans into her neck, and she knows it will be over soon. Within a few minutes a shudder overtakes him as he spends between her legs, his breeches going wet with it, and so much of her wishes he could spend inside her, but she would never.

It is not as easy for her to finish like this as it is for him, but Robb is a good man, he would not simply take his pleasure and then leave her to her own devices. Gently, he sets her back down on the floor and she leans heavily against the door, lest she fall. One strong, square hand of his squeezes her through her underthings, and she hikes her skirt back up above her waist. He is not daring enough to say, push a finger inside her, but he gives her something to rut against until she can finish. Sometimes she wonders if he would be willing to use his mouth on her instead, as that could not take her maidenhead, could not dishonour her, but she's never been brave enough to ask.

His mouth finds her neck again as she rubs herself against his palm. “That's it, little sister, get yourself off for me – I want to feel you come.” And she whines loudly, having to cover her mouth with her hand as a shudder runs through her body too, as pleasure washes over her and her cunny clenches tight around the cock it's not taking, and she moans like a hopeless slattern.

Once she's finished, he smiles at her, tugging a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Are you finished?” he asks, and in truth, she isn't. Despite her peak, she aches for more. She wants to take him to her bed. She wants to strip him naked and run her fingers across his muscles. She wants to free his cock and sink down on top of it, ride him like a prize stallion.  _But I won't. That would be a sin._

So she nods, and he gives her a kiss on the brow – an innocent kiss, a brother's kiss. Then he leaves, and Sansa simply changes and goes to bed, as if nothing happened.


End file.
